Slow cookers have been helping busy persons create home-cooked meals for decades. The appeal of the slow cooker is the ability to throw multiple ingredients into the cooking vessel and come back hours later to a fully cooked meal. However, while the cooking of multiple ingredients at the same time is desired, the serving of all of the ingredients together is not always desired. Separating foods and liquids cooked together in a slow cooker is currently a slow and messy process.